


I care for you

by Ludy



Series: KougamixGinoza Fluff [1]
Category: Psycho Pass
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludy/pseuds/Ludy
Summary: Ginoza, being his stubborn self, refuses to admit he's fallen ill. Kougami takes care of him. Fluff. || Set before Kougami becomes an enforcer.





	I care for you

By the fifth time Ginoza sneezed, Kougami turned around, glancing at him in annoyance.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, frowning slightly. Ginoza waved his hand dismissively, continuing to write a long-overdue report for Chief Kasei.  
"I'm fine," Ginoza said, not too unconvincing, as he thought.  
"Yeah. Sure," Kougami answered, rolling his eyes. Ginoza would have glared at him, but he felt too weak to waste his energy on that, so he settled on getting back to work. 

"Will you join me for lunch?" Ginoza frowned, looking at Kougami, but replied dryly: "You never ask me to have lunch with you."  
Kougami sighed, resting a hand on the table.  
"Look, Gino, I've known you long enough to tell when you aren't feeling well, and right now, you obviously aren't," he said quietly.  
Ginoza scoffed, turning around to face him. Of course, Kougami was actually right, he'd awoken with a headache which had only increase in spite of the painkillers he had taken, followed by a sore throat and sneezing.  
"I don't want any lunch at the moment," Ginoza declined with a slight wince as his vision became blurry for a moment, he felt dizzy suddenly and would have very much preferred being in bed.  
But that wasn't possible; and he really did have to finish the report.  
Kougami just sighed deeply, moving in a bit closer, which Ginoza observed irritatedly. "What are you-"  
The other inspector brought up his hand against Ginoza's forehead, he flinched, looking at Kougami angrily.  
"The hell you think you're doing?" He snapped, standing up to leave but swaying, ending up having to grab Kougami's arm for support. Damn.  
"You have got a fever," Kougami said a bit triumphantly. "I can see that even without taking your temperature. And your cheeks are flushed."  
Ginoza scowled and let go of Kougami abruptly, turnings towards the door and stumbling, still feeling dizzy.  
Kougami grabbed him, a slight smirk on his face. "Obviously, you're fine," he said, rolling his eyes again. "I just stumbled," Ginoza replied stubbornly.  
"Sure. I stumble over thin air every day," Kougami retorted, still supporting Ginoza.  
"I'm taking you home now, I've had enough. Everybody is annoyed, they don't want to hear you sneeze all day, you know. And much less become infected as well."  
Ginoza preferred staying silent on that one, since Kougami did have a point. Of course, his long-time friend didn't shut up at that but just kept babbling. "You've got to take better care of yourself, seriously, Gino, you look terrible."  
"Thank you," Ginoza laughed dryly, which just sent him into a coughing fit.  
"Mh. Perfectly fine." Kougami started walking towards the exit.  
"Where do you think you're going?" The inspector said hoarsely as Kougami practically dragged him along. "I told you, I'm taking you home. You need to relax. And get healthy, you stubborn bastard."  
"The report..." Ginoza muttered, still reluctant, although the idea of a good night's sleep was very tempting.  
"You can finish it once you're better," Kougami said firmly.  
Ginoza stopped resisting, partly convinced, but actually to wear to do much, he just tried his best to keep up with Kougami. By the time they reached the car, he was panting heavily, leaning against the car door and coughing violently.  
Kougami's glance became slightly more worried and he put a hand on Ginoza's back, waiting for the fit to pass.  
"You alright?" He asked, the concern now obvious. Ginoza nodded weakly, not feeling up to talking at the moment. He slumped down on the seat next to Kougami, closing his eyes for a moment to calm his ragged breathing.  
The drive to his house made him feel nauseated and even more dizzy than he had been before and he refused to talk until they got to his home, hoping desperately it wasn't necessary to vomit in front of Kougami.  
Kougami helped him out of the car, leading the inspector inside and telling him to lay down on the couch. This time, Ginoza obeyed without much hesitation, simply feeling to ill to resist by now.  
"Needs food," Ginoza mumbled. "My dog... He'll be hungry by now..." Sure enough, the big shephard trotted to the couch, his tail wagging in anticipation. "Fine," Kougami said with a sigh. "Don't you dare move."  
Ginoza really didn't feel like moving, anyways. He curled up, clutching his hurting stomach and shut his eyes, waiting for the pain to hopefully pass soon.  
When Kougami returned from feeding his pet, Ginoza looked, if possible, a shade paler than he had before.  
He sighed heavily.  
"You should have stayed home if you were that mis-"  
Ginoza shot up, another wave of nausea overcoming him and scrambled to the bathroom, vomiting violently, gasping for air between retching. Kougami followed him, sitting down next to him and rubbing his back. Ginoza brought up another mouthful of bile, coughing. "You don't - have to do this," he mumbled weakly. "It's disgusting." He dry-heaved a few times before the retching slowly subsided, leaving him weak and breathing raggedly.  
"Of course I have to do this, you stubborn idiot," Kougami said, brushing strands of hair out of Ginoza's sweaty face.  
"You're my friend after all."

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sorry if my writing isn't great or seems weird at some parts. I'm bilingual so I'm good in two languages but perfect in neither, especially since I don't live in an english speaking country. I hope you enjoy it anyways! <3


End file.
